shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Interlude
The Interlude is a series of events that occur in Shadow Fight 2, after the Gates of Shadows have been sealed. Storyline With the defeat of the Demons after the Battle of Gates of Shadow for a second time, Shadow is left unchallenged and finally it seems he has reached the end of its quest where he can now have the Gates closed for good. But right when the Gates were being closed, a mysterious force hits and starts pulling May toward the Gates to which she eventually gives in and then the Gates finally shut. To rescue May, Shadow begins a new quest to fight the demons again to break the seals of the Gates. Shadow begins with Lynx and eventually battles all demons in the order he fought to obtain the seals. The Demons are reluctant to let Shadow reopen the Gates as it will release Titan the demon lord who can bring about the destruction of the world. Shadow fights all demons and with Shogun's defeat, Shadow breaks all seals and the Gates are reopened which marks the end of the Interlude. Gameplay Gameplay in a province in the Interlude lasts only one Skill Level. One set of equipment can be used for all battles of a province because there are little variations in the difficulties and once the equipment has been upgraded to a minimum of level 3, all fights of that province can be won with ease. Currencies Main Article: Currencies At the beginning of the Interlude, it known that Platinum coins have replaced Gold coins as the primary currency across the provinces. However the gems still remain in use as the secondary currency. Modes of Play Main Article: Modes of Play Tournament Interlude Tournaments are of eight stages and there exists one in each province. The rules and conditions are the same as the Tournaments in the earlier Acts. Survival Interlude Survival is of six rounds unlike the earlier ten but having the same rules and conditions. Each Province features one. Duel Duels in Interlude are pretty much the same as earlier but get unlocked along with other modes when the new province is available for play. Challenge In the Interlude, the first province still lacks the Challenge mode. Challenges, like Tournaments, have been reduced to eight stages in each province. Apart from that, Challenges face no other change. Storyline Fights All Storyline Fights have been greatly altered in the Interlude. Storyline Fight in each province during Interlude have been reduced to a single session of Survival with six stages. The bodyguards reappear and fight for their Demon boss in the order they were last fought and the Demons themselves remain sixth in line. Losing to anyone of the fighters will make Shadow restart fighting from the first bodyguard onwards. The defeat of the all the bodyguards and the Demon unlocks the next province with all of its Modes of Play. Challenger Entire Interlude features a single Challenger: Nova. Nova appears shortly after the unlocking of the third province. She wields Spiny Knuckles, a weapon of the Knuckle Class with the Poisoning Enchantment. The fight with Nova takes place at the location of the duel in the third province. Category:Shadow Fight 2